dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathstroke vs Miya
Deathstroke vs Miya is Peep4Life's two hundred and third DBX! Description Season 14 Episode 8! DC vs Sudden Attack! Deathstroke has Miya in his sights, but will he successfully take down his target? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight It was a pretty standard battle for Miya. She quickly dropped several soldiers with ease, disarming them of their weapons and making her way into a subway. All quiet. That was suspicious. She slowly sneaked around, picking off one soldier when he wasn't looking. Was that everyone? A sniper shot indicated that indeed, no it was not. Miya ducked behind cover, arming herself with her own sniper rifle. However, when she turned around to face him, she found no one. Odd. She searched from side to side until she was fired on again. This time, Deathstroke made himself visible, stepping out of the shadows and firing from two sub machine guns. Swapping to her pistols, Miya prepared to duel with the assassin. Here we go! The exchange of gun fire was ugly to say the least. Walls were shredded, glass shattered and neither combatant was even close to being out of bullets. Miya broke off the exchange first, leaping over a desk and kicking the chair at Deathstroke. Slade blocked it and tossed it aside, and then got back to firing. Miya slid beneath him, looking to deliver a blow to the back of his neck. However, Deathstroke was well aware of her intentions, elbowing her in the face and then tossing her back over his shoulder to the ground. As Deathstroke prepared to fire a killing blow, Miya managed to kick the gun away from her, buying herself a second to kick Deathstroke in the knees and get out of the bind she was in. As she pushed off him, Deathstroke grabbed his sword and slashed at her. Miya gracefully evaded the first two slashes, flipping backwards towards cover. But Slade wasn't to be outdone. He punted Miya in the chest, blasting her into the wall instead. Miya lifted herself back up, just in time to duck yet another slash of Deathstroke's blade. As she scrambled to pass him, Deathstroke elbowed her in the back of the head. Slade then turned, kicking her in the back and then running her straight into a wall. Miya quickly drew a knife, and slashed for Deathstroke's face. Slade stepped back, dodging, and then allowed himself to use the momentum to deliver a dazing punch to Miya's right eye. Being dazed meant Miya was then vulnerable to several more punches from Deathstroke that all landed in the same spot as the first. Miya's eye began to swell up, impairing her vision out of it. She back flipped away, allowing herself time to think. She drew her sniper rifle, rising from her cover and firing at Deathstroke. The shot clipped him, but still the mercenary came closer. He too drew guns, using the SMGs that started the battle. Miya's cover was shredded by the spray of bullets, but she was unharmed. Quickly, she jolted up and threw her knife towards Slade. The blade sank into Deathstroke's shoulder, and while it was effective at slowing him down, it failed to kill him as Miya would have wanted. Deathstroke grabbed the knife and dropped it to the floor. He then ran down Miya, raising his foot and planting it into her chest before she could react. Miya crashed to the floor, but rolled out of sight as Deathstroke brought down his sword. Miya quickly unpinned two grenades and rolled them out towards the assassin. Deathstroke braced himself, but the explosions were too close, and he suffered massive damage. Now it was Miya's turn to go on the offence. She kneed Slade in the side of the head, before using her legs to put him in a choke hold. Deathstroke struggled, reaching for the knife on the opposite side of the floor. He picked it up, turning to stab down into Miya's legs but just at the last second, she moved her legs. Deathstroke was all in a tangle, and Miya realised she had to end this battle now. She scrambled to activate all kinds of grenades on Deathstroke's chest; time bombs, EMPs, tear gas. All of them were now being used against Deathstroke! Miya then scrambled as Deathstroke struggled to free himself. As he tossed the grenades to a side, he turned back around, where it all went black. Miya had equipped her sniper rifle, and one shot was all it needed. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Miya!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights